Nothing Left To Lose
by Jeanne Becu
Summary: La incertidumbre de saber si regresará a casa. "-¿Por qué me haces esto?" HidaKaku/KakuHidan


Este fic lo escribí hace bastante. Espero que alguien encuentre un ratito para leerlo.

_Advertencias_: **Yaoi** (Boy x Boy), **UA** i **lenguaje grosero**.

_Disclaimer_: Los personajes no me pertenecen y bla bla bla...

_Palabras_: 1.461

* * *

**Nothing Left To Lose**

Cuando el picaporte de la puerta se movió apenas un centímetro, Kakuzu ya estaba preparado para empezar una discusión. Seguramente le ignoraría, como ése cabezota insoportable solía hacer, y se quedaría ahí plantado, hablando solo y maldiciendo el día en que se conocieron.

-¿Dónde estuv…? - antes de poder acercarse al otro para verlo con claridad, notó que algo no iba bien. Ni Hidan había salido disparado hacia su cuarto, ni tenía intención de hacerlo. Kakuzu se apresuró a encender la luz del recibidor. -¿Qué cojones has hecho ahora?

Tan siquiera podía sostenerse por su propio pie. Hidan se tambaleaba por el pasillo, casi arrastrándose por los suelos, totalmente desorientado. No era la primera vez que llegaba a casa en aquél estado, pero hoy parecía más colocado que otros días.

-No me jodas que has vuelto a meterte esas mierdas. ¿Es que no te cansas de hacer estupideces? -. Pero por mucho que le hablase, estaba en otra dimensión, ajeno a todo. -¿Cómo mierda habrá podido llegar hasta aquí?

Y entonces reparó en los "amigos" de Hidan, aquellos que le conseguían las drogas y le aguantaban mientras tenía el subidón, pero cuando la cosa se ponía fea - y en más de una ocasión había sucedido- ya estaban tardando en dejarlo abandonado en cualquier lugar. Era todo un detalle por su parte que le hubiesen traído hasta casa.

-Vamos a darte un baño. - murmuró Kakuzu, sujetando por debajo las axilas el cuerpo del otro. Sin dirigirle una sola inútil palabra, lo llevó hasta el cuarto de baño. Llenó la bañera hasta la mitad, y mientras el agua reposaba, le desnudó. Sin darle vueltas al asunto de tener que hacer de madre, arriscó al chico a la tina. -Ten cuidado de no ahogarte. - pero Hidan seguía sin salir del trance, sin dar respuesta, nada más que un par de espavientos al entrar en contacto con el ardor del agua.

Kakuzu suspiró, arremangándose. Metió la mano dentro de la bañera y sacó una esponja, con la que frotó cuidadosamente cada centímetro del cuerpo de su amigo. Era tan triste tener que cuidar de alguien que no podía valerse por si mismo, pero todavía lo era más saber que Hidan estaba así por culpa de su atroz vicio.

Una vez concluyó el aseo, tomó una toalla y secó al chico. Le vistió y le peinó, tal y como a Hidan le gustaba; hacia atrás.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- gruñó Kakuzu -¿Por qué _me_ haces esto?

Mientras refunfuñaba, trasteó en los bolsillos de los jeans que Hidan llevaba, buscando aquello que podía devolver la consciencia al chico. Otro chute.

Envuelta en un pañuelo ensangrentado, una jeringuilla con la dosis de heroína preparada restaba en el bolsillo trasero.

Kakuzu ya le había administrado en más de una ocasión el pinchazo resucitador. Incluso sabía el lugar exacto dónde clavar la aguja, y eso que sus conocimientos de anatomía eran escasos.

-Eres tan sumamente estúpido. - musitaba, mientras le colocaba una goma alrededor del antebrazo para dilatar la vena. Tomó la jeringuilla con suma precisión, quitó el tapón de la aguja…

Por muy surrealista que pareciese, una dosis de heroína moderada podía hacer que alguien tan profundamente colgado como Hidan reaccionase. Y como alguien que resurgía de entre los muertos, despertó de su estado de inconsciencia.

Totalmente desorientado, parpadeó varias veces hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz. Su respiración acelerada apenas le permitía articular una sola palabra.

-Bienvenido al País de las Maravillas.

Hidan pudo reconocer el cinismo de aquella voz.

-Cállate, Kakuzu. - logró maldecir, entre jadeos. -Eres un amargado.

Éste frunció el ceño. No esperaba una sola muestra de gratitud por haberle salvado la vida pero tampoco que empezase otra vez con su grosera actitud.

-A veces creo que tendría que dejarte morir. - antes de poder arrepentirse, aquellas palabras ya habían salido de sus labios. Pero a Hidan ya no le afectaba para nada lo que Kakuzu pudiese opinar respecto él. ¿O sí?

-¿De veras lo crees? -inquirió, clavando aquellos enormes ojos violetas en los de Kakuzu. El mayor rechazó inmediatamente cualquier contacto visual, ladeando la cabeza.

-Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que discutir contigo. Dormir es una de ellas. He estado esperando a que volvieses. - dijo, antes de levantarse del suelo.

Hidan sonrió, persiguiendo a su amigo por todo el apartamento, era como jugar al gato y al ratón.

-¿Estuviste esperándome? No sabía que te importase tanto. - dijo, divertido.

-¿Y quién mierda crees que te deja en tu cama cada puta noche? ¿Y quién sale a buscarte cuando ya pasan las tres de la madrugada? Hoy tuviste suerte, ya que tus colegas yonquis te trajeron hasta la puerta. ¡Eso sí, se largaron por patas!

Dios. Ya está, lo había dicho. Hidan necesitaba oírlo. O tal vez él debía soltarlo todo de una jodida vez. Se giró para comprobar que el chico seguía allí. Efectivamente, a pocos metros de él retándolo con la mirada.

-Nadie te ha dicho que debas ayudarme. No te lo he pedido. - tenía los puños apretados, iracundo. -¡Es mi puta vida y hago lo que quiero!

-¿En serio? - murmuró Kakuzu. No sabía que la estupidez pudiese llegar a aquellos niveles. Seguramense te arrepentiría, pero no podía reprimirse. Estaba demasiado irritado y agotado como para poder controlarse.

A partir de ahí, todo fue muy deprisa.

Kakuzu se vio a si mismo agarrando a Hidan del cuello, y éste profirió un grito.

El chico forcejeaba, pero sólo servía para que se enfureciese más y apretase más. Después, arrastró a Hidan por el pasillo. Éste chillaba...

Llegaron al cuarto de baño, y Hidan se desgañitaba todavía más, y más…

-Eres un jodido egoísta. Solo piensas en pasártelo bien. Que les jodan a los demás, ¿no?

Se vio a sí mismo acercando a Hidan al borde de la bañera. Tenía que hacerlo. Sólo así se callaría. Sumergió la cabeza, haciendo que Hidan quedase de rodillas.

-¿Y qué pasa conmigo? De veras no te importa nada, ¿verdad?

Notaba como los esfuerzos de éste iban disminuyendo, como cada vez se resistía menos. Se estaba ahogando.

Fue entonces cuando la lucidez volvió a Kakuzu. Consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, apartó las manos de alrededor del cuello de Hidan, y éste -casi al mismo instante en el que había sido liberado- sacó la cabeza del agua.

Su cuerpo estaba temblando, a causa del shock.

El mayor retrocedió un par de pasos, hasta que se topó con la pared. ¿Había hecho eso él? La respuesta era obvia. Hidan lo miraba totalmente congestionado e indefenso. Kakuzu se dejó caer al suelo. Intentó hablar, pero las palabras no salían. Ni tampoco sabía qué decir. Esperaba que H intentase agredirlo, y si eso sucedía no haría nada para evitar el golpe. Se lo merecía. ¿En qué clase de demente se había convertido?

Reprimió un sollozo y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. No recordaba la última vez que lo había hecho. Tal vez de pequeño, cuando se lastimaba. Sin embargo, nunca había _llorado_ delante de nadie.

-Lo siento, Hidan.

No pudo sonar más miserable. ¿De veras creía que con un par de palabras estaría todo arreglado? Se sentía rastrero y falso, al decir eso. Lo que de verdad deseaba era salir de ahí.

Hidan seguía mirándolo, con aquella expresión indescifrable. ¿En qué estaba pensando ahora? Kakuzu se secó las lágrimas con las manos, que seguían húmedas.

-Deja de llorar.

Aquellas palabras salieron de Hidan.

-Deja de llorar, joder. ¿No ves que no te pega para nada? - ahora sí que no entendía nada. -Debería ser yo el que llorase, pero por lo gilipollas que he sido.- Kakuzu frunció el ceño. -Si hubiese estado en tu lugar, no habría tardado tanto en intentar asesinarme.

Por primera vez en meses, Hidan parecía totalmente cuerdo. Gateó unos cuantos centímetros hasta Kakuzu, y se situó a su lado, tomándolo de la mano. Estaba frío como el hielo.

-No puedo imaginarme el daño que te he hecho. -susurró, antes de apoyar su cabeza al hombro de Kakuzu. -Ya está. Lo prometo.

-¿Vas a dejarlo? - preguntó el mayor, deseando que fuera verdad.

Hidan sonrió. No irónicamente ni nada por el estilo, simplemente mostró la mejor curva de su cuerpo.

-Te quiero. -habían pasado meses desde que esa frase había vuelto a ser pronunciada.

Todo parecía ir como en los viejos tiempos. Había echado tanto de menos poder hablar con él de aquella manera. Le dolía tanto, no reconocer a Hidan cuando consumía. Eran como dos extraños.

No soportaría una vida sin él. Y por arte de magia, volvía a estar atrapado en él. Por muy mordaz que sonase, Hidan era la droga de Kakuzu.

_**Fin**_

* * *

Cuanto más lo leo, más me doy cuenta de lo mucho que he ido progresando desde que escribí esto.

Pero la opinión es del lector. Dejad un review y me haréis feliz :)


End file.
